


Don't

by lucian



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucian/pseuds/lucian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't, Eliot says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

_Don't_ , Eliot says when Parker links their fingers together. He ruffles her hair and she hits him with a pillow.

 _Don't_ , Eliot says when Hardison rests his chin on Eliot's shoulder while he's cooking. He scoops up a spoonful of food that makes Hardison groan like he's dying.

 _Don't_ , Eliot says when Parker runs her thumb over his split and swollen lip and looks like she's about to cry. He tickles her until they fall off the couch laughing. 

_Don't_ , Eliot says when Hardison trails soft kisses down his chest. He flips them over and grinds down hard and dirty.

 _Don't_ , Eliot says when Parker starts to speak. He crushes his lips to hers and swallows the words.

 _Don't_ , Eliot says when Hardison opens his mouth. He throws on his jeans and carries his boots to the car.

 _Don't_ , Parker and Hardison say when Eliot tries to walk away.

 _Don't_ , Eliot says as they take his hands in theirs. 

_Don't_ , Eliot says as they take turns kissing him softly, gently, tenderly.

 _Don't_ , Eliot whispers, trembling as they take turns saying the words he never let them speak. 

_Don't_ , Eliot pleads as they hold him close.

 _Please don't_ , Eliot begs when he can't let go.


End file.
